1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid prediction apparatus and method for entropy to encoding, and more particularly, to a hybrid prediction apparatus and method that may include and selectively a plurality of predictors to perform a per-pixel prediction with respect to an image frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an entropy encoding scheme indicates a scheme that may perform a prediction using a correlation between pixels of an image, and may encode a difference between the pixels of the image.
In the case of a conventional entropy encoding scheme, an H.264 standard of the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T)-affiliated Video Coding Expert Group (VCEG), a Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-4 part10 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard of the International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC)-affiliated MPEG, and the like have been proposed as standards for a video compression scheme.
The video compression scheme may be configured as a Context Adaptive Variable Length Coding (CAVLC) scheme, a Context Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC) scheme, and the like.
However, a substantially compressed image may have a different compressibility according to a performance of a predictor used for each compression scheme and a corresponding configuration scheme. The predictor may cause an excessive prediction error according to a type of the predictor or a characteristic of the predictor.